Worth It
by DaltonIsMyCanon
Summary: Julian and Logan are staying in Derek's Vacation home in the Hamptons.Jogan.BASED OFF OF THE BRILLIANT CP COULTER'S DALTON. NONE OF THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS ARE MINE!
1. Chapter 1

Worth It

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day in the Hamptons. The cold, sweet air gushed through the window crack. It was too bright to be 11:00 for Julian Larson's standards. Of course Logan, being his stubborn self, insisted on keeping the shades in their room open. _Well, what Logan doesn't know won't hurt him, _he thought. As he got up out of his bed, he felt something holding him back. The startled actor turned his head, to see none other than Logan in his bed! The blonde beauty stirred and began to rub his eyes. He looked at the startled actor and grinned.

"Mhmm…Good morning princess." Logan groaned

Julian gasped," What the hell are you doing in my bed? What? A queen size bed isn't good enough for the senator's son? Huh?"

Logan laughed and said, "It was freezing, and you being the primadonna that you are, had all the blankets! So I jumped in. You didn't seem to mind when you cuddled up next to me in the middle of the night. Ha!"

"I was having a dream! I thought you were one of my co-workers!"

"Ooh! Jules has a crush!" Logan teased. "Welp, sorry you had to wake up to my ugly mug instead of her's. Mhmm...I smell bacon. Come on, we should get to breakfast."

"I'll be down in a minute, just let me get ready." Julian mumbled.

Logan walked out and shut the door. Julian remained standing by his bed, and looked out the window.** Logan slept next to him**. Logan's warm body lay next to him. He actually felt his warm breath on his neck. The blonde did hold Julian close. That wasn't a dream. _The guy I love slept next to me._

"Calm down Jules. It didn't mean anything." he said to himself.

Sadly, this was true. It meant nothing at all. Logan didn't do it because he has those same feelings for him. _Logan doesn't like me. He probably did it just to get warm, the stupid prick_ the actor thought bitterly. _Well it could be worse. Just suck it up Jules, and keep going on. _Julian mustered up a happy face and went downstairs.

….

The boys devoured the breakfast Mrs. Seigerson graciously provided. Amanda watched in awe as her big brother attempted to eat two breakfast sandwiches at once. Logan noticed that Julian was acting odd. Julian wasn't being his usual narcissist self. He was quiet and avoided eye contact with Logan. _This is so weird, _Logan thought. _I've never seen him like this before…Wait a minute…This is just the way …...NO…NO WAY.._

"Logan? Hey Logan! You alright?" Derek asked

"What? Oh yea I'm fine, hey Der can I talk to you for a minute?" a flustered Logan replied.

Julian watched suspiciously as the two walked out of the room, leaving him at the table with an equally confused Amanda.

" Julian, what's going on? I'm confused." the little girl asked

"I really don't know Manda." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Worth It

Chapter 2

Logan and Derek walked into Derek's well decorated room and locked the door. Derek could tell immediately that something was seriously wrong. Logan and Julian had been unusually quiet during breakfast, and when Logan did speak he was obviously nervous.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit flustered this morning, Jules hasn't said a word and he has his ' Hi-I'm-an-extremely- overworked-actor' smile on. And we both know that's a bad sign."

"Ok..This is going to sound really awkward…But…Um.. Does Jules?...Ugh…."

"Spit it out oh!" Derek yelled.

_Come on! Please tell me you finally realized it_, Derek thought.

Finally Logan bellowed, "DOES JULIAN HAVE A _**CRUSH**_ ON ME?"

"….About damn time! God! Any longer and I'd have to tell you and finally end Julian's suffering!" Derek sighed.

"How long have you known? Damn, was I the last one to find out?"

"Pretty much. You can be pretty ignorant. So, do you like him back? Please! PLEASE say yes so I can finally stop babysitting you two!"

"Hold on. Just…. Just give me a minute." Logan sighed as he sat down on Derek's bed. "It all makes sense now..Last night…How he reacted this morning.."

"Do I really want to know? Oh, please tell me you didn't screw up! Because then he gets upset and then I feel guilty." Derek moaned as he flopped onto the couch.

Logan whined, "It's nothing..No wonder he's been in such a bitchy mood lately! With the whole stalker thing and being overwhelmed with work… Der, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, do you have feelings for him? That's the most important question right now."

"I…..I do…I've just seen him as my 'straight-as-can-be-friend- whom- I- can- have- a- good- argument –with' for all these years. Like you, only I've never fantasized about you..So, yea. I do have feelings for him." Logan said with a grin.

"Ok, well my advice for you is…"

And thus the plan was made.


	3. Chapter 3

Worth It

Chapter 3

Julian avoided Logan for the rest of the day and Logan did the same. He and Derek kept disappearing into Derek's room without an explanation, and it was pissing Julian off. He played with Amanda for a while and taught her the difference between porcupines and hedgehogs. For the rest of the day Julian sat in the guestroom he shared with Logan studying his latest script and stewing over Logan's odd behavior. Maybe Logan found out. Maybe Derek told him. Maybe they were both dicks. These were all viable options.

….._Maybe I'll finally leave for good._

….

The next morning, Julian woke up to see Logan sitting across from him with a smug look on his face. Logan looked up from his phone and laughed when he saw the actor's less than happy reaction. _How could someone look so happy in the morning?_ Julian wondered.

"Hey. Looks like we have the house to ourselves today. Mr. and Mrs. Seigerson left for an art gallery and Derek took Amanda to Sag Harbor. They won't be back until 8o'clock. Derek asked for one of us to pick up some groceries, and I'm expecting a call from my beloved father today, so I probably shouldn't get behind the wheel. We wouldn't want to have a lawsuit on our hands.", Logan said as Julian laughed. " Can you pick up the groceries?"

Julian slowly stretched and began to get out of bed.

"Hnng….Sure..Just give me a minute.." Julian yawned.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief "Ok. Thanks Jules…Hey..Um..About yesterday morning..I'm really sorry, about the whole bed thing..Lack of judgment on my part. Sorry."

"Oh what's this?", Julian teased."The son of the famous senator John Wright II is apologizing to little old me? Wish I had a camera."

"I'm serious! I feel bad!" Logan replied.

"Whatever. It's no big deal."Julian said as he grabbed his car keys of his dresser. "Well, I'll head out. See you."

"Bye." murmured Logan.

He heard the front door slam shut. His phone rang, and Derek's name popped up.

"Phase one is complete.", Logan said into his phone. "Now onto Phase two."

…

Three hours later, a disgruntled looking Julian pulled into the driveway. As he got the groceries out of the trunk, he mumbled something about crazy fangirls, and walked towards the front door.

"This is it," Logan whispered."Showtime."

Just as Julian began to fumble through his pockets for his keys, Logan opened the door and took the groceries out of his hands.

"Ugh. Thank you. You would not believe what I had to deal with." Julian whined as they walked towards the kitchen. " Apparently, someone tipped the paparazzi and told them that I was…..Logan? Wha….. What's this?"

The kitchen lights where dim. The table was set and two white candles stood on each side of a vase filled with blood red roses. It was gorgeous, to say the least. Logan put the groceries in the refrigerator as Julian stood facing the table, looking absolutely awestruck. Julian turned around to see Logan walking towards him, playing his guitar. He had the biggest grin on his face. Logan's bright green eyes sparkled as he began to sing.

"_When the world gets too heavy_

_Put it on my back,_

_I'll be your levy._

_You are taking me apart_

_Like bad glue on a get well card._

_It was always you_

_Falling for me._

_Now there's always time._

_Calling for me._

_I'm the light, blinking at the end of the road._

_Blink back to let me know."_

Logan looked back at him with such pure tenderness. He was positively glowing with happiness. Julian couldn't believe it. He planned all of this just for him.

" _I'm a fly that's trapped _

_In a web._

_But I'm thinking that_

_My spider's dead._

_Lonely, lonely little life._

_I could kid myself_

_By thinking that I'm fine._

_It was always you  
>falling for me<br>now there's always time  
>Calling for me<br>I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
>Blink back to let me know."<em>

Julian was now silently crying. He didn't waste three years of his life chasing a guy who would never like him back. Logan loved him too. He loved him with all his crooked heart. _Damn, I look pathetic, but who cares?_ _This is the best day of my life! I'll remember this moment forever, _Julian thought to himself.__

_"That I'm skin and bone  
>Just a king and rusty throne<br>Oh, the castle's under siege  
>But the sign outside says leave me alone<em>

_It was always you  
>Falling for me<br>Now there's always time  
>Calling for me<br>I'm the light blinking at the end of the road  
>Blink back to let me know<br>(It was always you)  
>Blink back to let me know<br>(It was always you)"_

"Julian, I know. I know that you like me, and I want you to know, that…That I love you too." Logan whispered as he gazed into Julian's dark brown eyes.

"…..The song kinda made it a bit obvious." Julian chuckled.

Julian walked up to Logan and hugged him.

"That's...that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Julian said into Logan's shoulder.

Logan stroked Julian's brown curly hair. Julian picked up his head, looked into Logan's green eyes, cupped his face, and kissed him. It was a slow tender kiss, filled with emotion and passion. Logan kissed back with a fiery passion. Julian pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"...Was it worth the wait?" Logan said in a low, deep voice. Julian had never heard him use that tone before.

" Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Worth It

Chapter 4

Several hours later Derek pulled up in his Dad's Black SUV. Amanda was sleeping in her car seat, tired from this exciting day. They had an amazing time in Sag Harbor. They had walked around town and went to one of the nearby beaches. Later they went to a local marina and ate at a restaurant called "East Hampton Point". Traffic was unusually light on the way back, so he decided to stop and get Amanda ice cream.

Derek was worried all day about Julian and Logan. This was the first time in months since it's been just the two of them, and Derek could only imagine what might have happened. He only talked to Logan once and that could be either good or bad. He hasn't heard anything from Julian either. Hopefully the fangirls didn't bloody him up too badly, because then Derek would have to take full responsibility for his idea. He'd rather not have to hire a lawyer. _Hopefully things went well between them_, he thought.

Derek hoisted his groggy little sister out of the car and headed up the driveway. Once they were half way the Amanda began to stir.

"Derek….. "

"Hey there sleepy. Did you have a good time today?" Derek whispered into the little girl's ear.

Amanda yawned, "Yup…I had a lot of fun."

"That's good. We'll do it again someday."

"Ok. I love you Derek."

"Love you too Amanda." Derek replied.

"You're the best big brother ever."

They finally reached the door. Derek sifted through his pockets and found the house keys. The two walked in and found the house dark and quiet. Derek slipped off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. Logan cleaned up after himself as promised; only the roses and candles remained on the table. Derek walked over and put his keys on the countertop.

"Welp. I hope this worked." Derek said to himself.

…

Derek tucked Amanda into bed and turned off the light.

"Derek? Can you please turn on my night light?" Amanda whimpered.

"Sure thing Amanda." Derek replied quietly.

As he left the room he turned on a butterfly shaped nightlight and then shut the door. He walked down the hall and headed towards the guest room. He stood in front of the door, knocked once, waited a second, and then cracked opened the door. Derek peaked his head in.

"You two better not be naked, because I'm coming in!"

"We aren't!" both boys replied.

Derek walked in to find both boys sitting on the floor watching a movie on Julian's laptop. The atmosphere had a very relaxing feel too it. They were surrounded by pillows and blankets and had a bucket of popcorn between them. Logan had his arm around Julian's shoulder and Julian held Logan's other hand. _They look so happy, Derek_ thought to himself.

"So what's up Der?" Julian asked.

"Oh nothing. My parents won't be home until midnight, so I thought that I'd hang out with you guys. But, right now I'm getting the feeling that I've become the third wheel!" Derek laughed. "I see that the plan was a success. Am I right Logan?"

"Derek, I have doubted you on many accounts, but never again will I underestimate your dating skills. I finally understand how you convince all those poor girls into dating you."

"Wait! The two of you planned this? All of it?" Julian said, looking bewildered.

"Yup." they both replied.

"Even the part where I get violated by hormonal teenage fangirls?"

"That one was Derek's idea! Not mine! Kill him not me!" Logan bellowed.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake up Amanda!" Derek hissed

"Oops. Sorry!" Logan whispered.

"How long have you been planning this for?" Julian asked.

"Ever since yesterday morning." Logan replied.

"Well. Your planned worked." Julian smiled as he squeezed Logan's hand.

The two of them looked at each other with such pure affection. Derek's never seen such an odd, but perfect, couple.

"Well, I'm going to bed. The two of you have a good night." Derek sighed

"Night Derek." Julian yawned.

"Good night Derek. Thanks for the help dude." Logan replied.

Derek shut the door and headed for his room.

…

Logan and Julian snuggled closer once Derek shut the door. Julian put his head onto Logan's chest and began tracing little circles on his stomach. Logan stroked Julian's oak brown hair and whispered into Julian's ear.

"You are so beautiful."

"You aren't so bad yourself." Julian smirked.

Julian began planting little kisses onto Logan's chest. Logan did the same to Julian's neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Logan replied.

"I need to know that this is not a dream." Julian whispered.

"It's not. I promise." Logan said in between kisses.

Julian let out a long sigh," God this is better than I thought it would be."

"Good to know that I lived up to your expectations." Logan chuckled.

Logan pulled Julian into a deep kiss. Julian kissed back passionately. He needed this like he needed air. Logan let out a low moan and Julian deepened the kiss. His hands dipped underneath Logan's shirt and explored. He wanted to feel every inch of Logan, to memorize it. Logan smelt of aftershave and peppermint. Logan was now rubbing little circles onto Julian's hips. Julian let out a low moan and continued to kiss him.

"I love you so much." Logan stuttered.

"I love you too." Julian gasped.

"Never leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_Why would I ever leave this? _Julian wondered. He loved Logan. Every argument, every emotion, and every messed up part of him.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? Not sex, but just lay with me?" Logan asked

"Sure." Julian smiled.

They both got up and lay down on Logan's bed. The bed moaned from their combined weight.

"You know, Lo. I've never loved someone like I love you." Julian whispered.

"Really?" Logan said as he put his arms around Julian's waist.

"I kept looking for you in them."

"Well. You'll never have to look again. I'm yours." Logan mumbled into Julian's ear.

They drifted into a blissful sleep, dreaming about the future, and each other. The possibilities are endless, as is their love for one another.


End file.
